


the end;

by beforeyoustartyourday



Series: brainfarts [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ? - Freeform, ? foster mother actually, Ambiguous-Gender Frisk, Frisk killed a man, Frisk-centric, Implied Amnesia, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Reader Is Not Frisk, Suicide Attempt, another of my weird, incomplete feeling fanfics, just idk read it if u want, mother is mentioned, what happened before frisk fell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:25:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9104551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beforeyoustartyourday/pseuds/beforeyoustartyourday
Summary: Frisk wasn't done, until they were.Even then, the end was simply rebirth.





	

**Author's Note:**

> tw: if you are sensitive to suicide, proceed with caution.
> 
> nothing is really that descriptive, but check the tags if you feel that you need to.

;

Frisk was tired.

They stared out their window, out to the mountain that was the subject of many of Frisk's dreams.

"There's nobody there," they reminded themself. 

-

Frisk's foster mother was a storm. 

"The bus is here!" she yelled to Frisk, who was in their room. 

Frisk wondered what would happen if they just left.

-

School would have been miserable if they didn't dream. They held onto them, like clouds clutching at the few, wayward sunrays when the sun was down. 

Frisk never hurt the bullies back. Unlike them, Frisk was kind. 

They vowed to never hurt anybody. Never again.

-

The house brought routine. It brought tears and loneliness and chores. 

At least Frisk could look out the window as they cleaned the dishes.

-

Frisk cried. Frisk ran. Frisk sobbed and wished they had never picked up that knife, never killed that monster. Life was fragile. It was precious. That monster had hurt their mother, but that monster was Frisk's only home.

Right in the heart, and Frisk was horrified.

Frisk ran from their problems.

Their foster mother yelled through the window: "Come back! I'm sorry!"

"I'm sorry!" she said.

"Come back this instant," she said.

"I won't do it again!" she said.

Her voice was distant, an echo. Empty promises. 

Frisk was done.

-

They climbed the mountain, determination helping them.

They had a bag of food, water, clothes, money, band-aids and sunscreen.

There wasn't a way to reset. There was the mountain, though.

Maybe they'd die. Maybe they'd find gold, like in those books their mother used to read to them. 

They didn't care. 

-

They didn't care, even as they slipped down the chasm they had stumbled into.

Food went flying. The basket stayed on the surface; a single band-aid on their hand and a sturdy stick in the other stayed with them.

Frisk was done. 

;

And then Frisk didn't know why they fell in the first place.

;

**Author's Note:**

> this went from like 0 to 100 real quick


End file.
